ZilverK
Who is ZilverK? ZilverK is a Mexican VRChat player, Twitch streamer and YouTuber known for his enthusiasm, rowdy language and contagious laughter. His channel and streams are only available in Spanish. Wiki: Please assist in adding more info about ZilverK. Also note that this Wiki is limited to English, please translate any information that you add! History He was invited by "Rob" Roflgator to his bar named The Golden Gator on Feb 5th, 2019 after they met randomly in a public Void Club. He was introduced to the various roleplayers of the Gator RP Group, their unique characters and fascinating skills. Once more visiting Roflgator ZilverK would return on Aug 9th 2019 and was offered a lap dance from the beautiful and skilled dancer UzuriMia. He returned again a couple of days later but this time he ended up getting "trapped" by NippNipp. Being sent a link to an "Instagram" belonging to an actual woman (namely Lexitimes) by Roflgator, ZilverK thought that Nipp was a woman. He proceeded to enjoy a killer of a dance show - only to end with a voice reveal giving no doubt to Nipp being a man. To show his gratitude for all the dances he recieved at Robs bar he got his follower Limoncito to offer Roflgator sexual services in return. Constantly repeating that he is happily married, and that Ikumi would kill him, the robot squirmed away as Limoncity approached. He met Lanfear and Chipz on Oct 30th, 2019 expressing his appreciation for cat girls (in his way) as well as not worrying about Chipz already being with Lanfear, claiming he was completely sure that Chipz is actually gay. Trivia *He calls Roflgator "Roll" or "El crocodrilo" although the robot alligator usually dislikes being confused for a crocodile. *Since getting a lapdance from her he seems to be infatuated by UzuriMia. *He called Kasumi a "milf" and empathized that he "doesn't discriminate". Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zilverk *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ZiilverK/videos Links to twitch clips *Meeting Sorry and her... bulge *Wholesome talk with Roflgator *Worst timing ever OMEGALUL *Getting a lap dance from Java *An intimate dance from UzuriMia *Lapdance from NippNipp and "trap" reveal (Roflgators PoV) *ZilverK wants the duck in the oven *ZilverK meets Lanfear *ZilverK wants Lanfear without worrying about Chipz *ZilverK's golden ticket YouTube videos *Intimate dance from UzuriMia *Meeting Lanfear Gallery Rofl Feb 6th 2 Zilverk.jpg|Meeting Roflgator in The Void Club. Rofl Feb 6th 16 Zilverk.jpg|Setting foot in Bricktown. Rofl Feb 6th 17 Zilverk and Darling (He Is My).jpg|Meeting Darling. Rofl Feb 6th 25 Zilverk Java and Ghosts.jpg|Encountering Java and "Ghosts". Rofl Feb 6th 27 Zilverk and SockUwU translating.jpg|SockUwU translating. Rofl Feb 6th 29 Zilverk and Dancing Raptor (Foreigner).jpg|Meeting the Dancing Raptor (portrayed by Foreigner). Rofl Feb 6th 31 Zilverk Morph and Sorry.jpg|Meeting Sorry and appreciating her "bulge". Rofl Aug 9th 2019 13 UzuriMia dance for ZilverK (Royal Gator).jpg|A dance from UzuriMia Rofl Aug 14th 2019 4 NippNipp trap reveal to Zilverk.jpg|NippNipp reveals that he's a man after dancing. Rofl Aug 14th 2019 6 ZilverKs and Limoncito.jpg|ZilverK insists for Limoncito to give Roflgator sexual services as thanks. Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 33 ZilverK likes Lanfear, Gulliblez translating.jpg|Meeting Lanfear with Jerry Pasture translating. Rofl Oct 28th 2019 Royal Gator 52 Lanfear and ZilverK.jpg|Telling Lanfear how much he likes her looks... (in a way) Category:People Category:Humans Category:Pokemon